


lovefiction

by aubades



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubades/pseuds/aubades
Summary: a place to collect short/flash fiction for friends at the table!1. samot/samothes (berry kisses in the garden)





	lovefiction

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm starting this thing with some 2nd pov poetic bullshit but uh here we are...
> 
> (also happy birthday @imperialhare!!!)

you awake to fingertips pressed gently to your skin, drawing delicate lines across your cheekbones, pulling you out of dreams of the distant, crackling heat, the smothering blanket of dark. as you slowly open your eyes, a figure gradually comes into focus, and then you see him kneeling next to you. there are flowers woven into his long, golden hair, circling his head like a halo, and his eyes are soft as he cradles your face in his hands.

he looks like a painting - untouchable, unreal, only something the imagination could possibly conjure. your lips part as your breath escapes from your lungs and you are left speechless, momentarily blinded by the image before you, the smiling face of the man you love. he lets go of your face and wraps his hands around your wrists, and as he presses his thumbs against your pulse, you remember to breathe, to return back to him.

"i fell asleep?" you ask, voice hoarse, as you gradually become aware of your surroundings: cut grass tickling the back of your neck, a cloudless sky above, the thicket of berries around your head, the hum of summer in the air. your book rests at your side from where it must have landed as it slipped from your hands when you drifted off. but all this simply filters into background as you are unable to tear your gaze away from his.

he nods, and a short burst of laughter escapes from his mouth as he pulls you up and into a kiss. you can taste the blackberries on his lips and you kiss, languid, until you can taste them on your own.

"you look younger when you sleep," he says when you finally pull away, as he tucks a curl of your hair behind your ear with a grin.

you frown. "are you telling me i'm old?"

he laughs again, and says, "both of us are."

he reaches out and plucks a handful of berries from the bushes around the two of you, and you share them silently, content under the midday sun, with your feet tangled together as the two of you lie on the grass. eventually, there are berry stains all over your hands, your fingers, his cheeks, his mouth. his lips are sticky and sweet underneath yours, and on them you can also taste the long, humid days, the quiet of the garden. you tilt his head back with your thumb, swiping a streak of dark red across his neck, and you can feel his groan reverberate in his throat.

soon, he rolls over to straddle your waist, pinning you to the ground. your hands slot easily at that familiar place on his waist, sliding underneath the hem of his shirt. you catch glimpses of pale skin, bruises from the night before, and he hisses as you trail your fingers over those spots, covering old purple splotches with new berry stains.

you're sure you look up at him with nothing less than devotion, and you can feel the warmth unfurl in your chest when you see that same reverence reflected in his eyes. he leans down to kiss you once more, his hair forming a curtain around the two of you, blocking out the sun and casting your faces in shadow.

"little sun," you whisper, accidentally cutting him off just as he is beginning to speak. you both laugh at this, suddenly feeling young and new in the universe once again, clutching at each other just to hold on to something tangible in this world. he leans forward, ducking his head into the crook of your neck and you both sigh, peaceful under the endless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
